


The Girl in the Cage

by OhanaHoku



Series: Poetry and Strawberries AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freya and Merlin Love, Lady of the Lake - Freeform, Love, Love Poems, Merlin Loves Freya, Merlin Writes Poetry, Minor Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Merlin wrote a poem about Freya after she died.This is the original poem for my story, Poetry and Strawberries.





	The Girl in the Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry and Strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429864) by [OhanaHoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku). 



My lover’s name was Freya,

She lived inside cage,

Hunted by men who were bred of spite,

And cared not about her age.

They said she was a danger,

That she was cast out by her own,

But when I saw her in that cage,

I saw she was alone.

I would not just stand by,

So I released her from the cage,

In the dark we ran away,

I brought her somewhere safe.

This girl, she kept a secret,

One I shared as well,

She said that she was cursed,

But we shared the gift of spell.

We were different than the rest,

Feared and hated by most,

But with her I was at peace,

For she knew my secret ghost.

She was the only one I trusted,

And she only trusted me,

So we planned to runaway,

Go somewhere we could be free.

But then one night she died,

Struck down with a sword,

The wound was too deep,

I lost the girl that I adored.

I took her to a lake,

With mountains all around,

I laid her in a boat,

And pushed it away from ground.

As it drifted through the water,

Into the lake I waded,

And with a whispered word set fire

To the boat and stayed there til it faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 217. If you liked this you should check out the version that made it into the story. And hey, why not check out the story? ;)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
